


Love is an Open Door

by thekkaebinouryehet



Series: Love is an Open Door [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen references, M/M, Romance, XiuChen - Freeform, dribble drabble, i was high on popcorn, watched frozen for like the 20th time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekkaebinouryehet/pseuds/thekkaebinouryehet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's been in love with his best friend Minseok, for four years, but of course he can't tell him that. </p><p>So instead, he resorts to watching a whole lot of drama (he doesn't bother watching the endings), referencing Frozen and comparing himself to Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> Yes--it is a Frozen reference.

Jongdae was fine with it. No  _really._

As long as Minseok was happy,  _he_ was. He loved seeing Minseok's eyes twinkle whenever he would smile, the way he would laugh at Jongdae's otherwise flat out lame jokes. Jongdae was perfectly fine keeping his feelings at bay, as long as it meant keeping their four year long friendship together.

He'd seen enough dramas to know what happens if he confesses his undying adoration for the shorter boy.

What would happen was that he'd find out that Minseok already had a person he liked--probably some bad boy like Kim Jongin--and because it would be inevitably awkward, they would start drifting apart. Jongdae's never bothered watching until the end of the dramas, almost  _99.9%_ sure the girl would end up with the bad boy.

So no. Kim Jongdae was  _not_ going to confess to his best friend, Kim Minseok. He would conceal, not feel. He would be like Elsa from  _Frozen_ , except he would  _not_ eventually let it go and freeze the whole of Korea (though creating an Olaf would be really cool, he thinks). He would be the Elsa from the  _first_ part of the movie, he would conceal for the rest of his life--until the day he died.

 _Friendzoned until the day I die_ , Jongdae had thought on more than one occassion.  _What a sad way to die._

And so, to soothe his lonely heart, he had taken to spending more time watching angsty dramas cooped up in his home, a box of tissues right next to him for caution's sake. This, of course, ultimately meant less time with Minseok.

Jongdae had thought that he would soon be used to not having the shorter boy's company.

Turns out, he was  _absolutely_ wrong.

He found that the less time he spent with the boy whose cheeks looked like meatbuns, the more he missed him and the more his forever lonely heart ached.

It was in the middle of one of these drama marathons-- _Miracles in Cell No. 7_ was one of the most frustrating movies he has seen yet and he was only halfway through--that his phone's ringtone went off and he dropped the fresh bowl of popcorn, startled.

"God damnit," he cursed, staring forlornly at the extra cheesy and greasy popcorn strewn all across the carpeted floor for a good four seconds. He wasn't sure what he was more upset about--the wasted popcorn or the fact that he would have to clean the carpet free of butter and cheese. Jongdae decided that he was equally upset with both and with the feeling still fresh in his mind, he walked over to his phone on the other side of the sofa.

_Do you wanna build a snowma-_

"Hello?" came Jongdae's gruff greeting after he snatched the phone up, not bothering to check the caller ID.

 _"Uhmm, Dae?"_ came Minseok's uncertain voice and Jongdae metally bitchslaps himself because  _why did he have to answer like that why._

"Oh, hey Min. Sorry about that. I just kinda dropped some of my triple cheese popcorn. Wait. Actually, scrap that. I dropped  _all_ of it."

A nervous laugh could be heard from the other end of the line.  _"That's too bad."_ A short pause then, " _Dae, did I... did I do something wrong?_ "

Dear God, Jongdae felt like an utter douchebag. Of course, Minseok would think it he did something wrong. Jongdae's sudden withdrawal from the boy's company was random and completely out of the blue.

Well, technically, it  _was_ because of Minseok that he had suddenly harboured a strong interest in dramas. But still. The shorter boy didn't really do anything  _wrong._ It was merely Jongdae's own, albeit peculiar, way of dealing with his love problems.

_"Dae... If I did anything wrong, I'm really sorry. You just randomly stopped hanging out with me and then I had this really weird thought that maybe I was your problem and you don't want to hang out with me anymore. I mean, I don't blame you for not liking me but please don't hate me. You're the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you. I--"_

"Min. Calm down. It's not your fault. Well not completely. It's mo--"

 _"So it_ was  _me. I'm really so--"_

" _Minseok._ I'm telling you it's not your fault. It's just me trying to deal with my love life problems."

A short silence ensued, then Minseok decided to speak.  _"Then what... what do you mean by this being partially my fault?"_

_Oh holy mother of shittles. God damnit Jongdae what the hell. You slip after four fucking years. Good job._

Feeling his throat suddenly dry up, Jongdae swallowed hard, "Min, I--"

_"Have you ever watched the end of those dramas?"_

Taken aback by the sudden change in topics, Jongdae was unable to do anything but reply. "No," he said dumbly. It was weird, considering his drama marathons for the past few days.

_"Do you want me to tell you what usually happens?"_

Yeah, nope--Jongdae was still a bit weirded out at the change in topics. "Uh, okay."

_"Well when the best friend confesses, the endings are either the girl ends up with him or the bad boy. Usually, she ends up with the best friend. Do you see what I'm saying?"_

He was getting more and more confused by the second and his palms have already started becoming sweaty and gross. "Uh, no?"

Another laugh, except it wasn't nervous this time.  _"Dae, I've waited for long enough. Do you know how freaking long I've been waiting for you to say you like me, you asshole?"_

Wait what.

Did he just hear what Minseok said right?

"Wait. Are you saying--"

_"I like you, Dae. I have for a while now, you stupid ass."_

And suddenly, Jongdae's world was filled with rainbows, unicorns and all things happy and just  _fluffy._ He didn't need to be Elsa from the first part of the movie. He could be Elsa who  _lets it go_ too.

It's time to watch those drama endings he thinks as he slips on a coat and grabs the keys to the car he was going to use to get to his love who was an open door.


End file.
